Persons with any of a variety of physical problems may be classified as handicapped or disabled individuals. The social importance of restoring handicapped or disabled persons to usefulness is, of course, widely accepted and the economic value which this represents has come to be recognized as having great significance for society. It has been estimated that a disabled person who has been provided with vocational rehabilitation services and has been placed in employment will, in the course of his/her working life, pay back in taxes ten times the amount of money spent for his/her rehabilitation.
Many handicapped and disabled individuals are unable to obtain employment because they cannot use the machines and equipment normally found in an office or factory. For instance, typical office photocopiers present usability problems to wheel chair users, vision impaired users and blind users. The foregoing classes of people find it difficult to control and use office photocopiers. Thus, often times they are denied gainful employment.